Our First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by annalucindaberry
Summary: I am a big mush pot right now... Blame this lovey dovey feeling I have... Dedicated to my own personal Quinn.. Because it kinda did happen like this...


'Mama, what was you and mommy's first kiss like?' the cute little lisped voice of their 4 year old son echoed through the little fort they had set up in the living room. Quinn was cuddling Lea who brought her knees up to her chest, her brow eyes widened and reminded the blonde of her beautiful wife.

"Yeah mama, tell me and Blake please" her voice sing songed and she crawled over to her brother. Both twins sat in front of the brunette and Quinn watched her little family. Lea was the spitting image of her mother long dark locks and the most beautiful sparkling eyes, Blake on the other hand had her hazel eyes and was slightly paler then his twin sister. Quinn crawled over to them.

"Fine, _mama_ will tell you, as long as you both get into your sleeping bag" Both children scrambled into their sleeping bags as the woman sat next to each other. Rachel huffed.

"I _always _tell it Quinn, please" Rachel pouted and Quinn raised her signature brow. Rachel huffed again and squeezed her wife's hand; they had gone so far from Junior year.

**Hazel eyes locked with deep brown across the table at breadsticks.**

"**Guys, like I just wanna thank you all for coming to my party" Sugar stood up and raised her glass before flopping down onto Rory's lap.**

**Rachel bit her lip as she watched the blonde speak to Santana, her eyes shining and bright. Quinn looked her way and Rachel blushed letting her bangs fall into her eyes. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out of her pocket.**

'_**You okay? Q x'**_

**Rachel bit her lip and nodded at the blonde who flashed a smirk and a raised brow back, Rachel released a breath she didn't know she was holding before quickly excusing herself to use the ladies.**

**Splashing her face with cold water Rachel sighed, what had gotten into her, she knew what was going on with Quinn, but she couldn't explain it, and she defiantly didn't know what to do about it. She got up and straightened her dress before fluffing her hair, as she turned to leave she saw her. Standing there. Like an angel. **

**Quinn leaned her body casually against the doorframe of the bathroom. She raised her eyebrow and watched the girl she'd slowly been falling in love with over the summer. Her breath hitched as the girl faced her, she walked toward her slowly. Until they were inches apart.**

"**Hi" Rachel whispered in a husky breath.**

"**Hi back" Quinn smiled**

**Their hands met between them and Rachel let their fingers lace.** ** She looked up at Quinn between thick dark lashes.**

"**You look stunning tonight Rae" Quinn whispered into the petite girls' hair, it smelt like her,**

**Rachel let a pink blush rise onto her cheeks. "Thanks, you look amazing too" Quinn smiled into the hair before looking into the girls eyes.**

"**I've missed you" She admitted looking down, she was still Quinn Fabray, she didn't do feelings.**

**Rachel smiled "I've missed you too" **

**Their eyes locked again. Quinn took a deep breath and took a chance, slowly she closed the gap between them.**

**Rachel swore she felt sparks as her eyes flew open, Quinn was kissing her. Quinn Fabray was KISSING her.**

**Quinn let her tongue swipe against Rachel's bottom lip, when her lips parted Quinn slowly deepened the kiss causing Rachel to softly sigh into the kiss. They both pulled back and Rachel's hand flew to her lips. Quinn stood back slightly breathless.**

"**Wow" Rachel whispered.**

"**Yeah, wow" Quinn replied.**

"And that was it..." Rachel finished looking at her wife.

Both children clapped and crawled over to hug their mothers.

"I love you" Rachel mouthed to her wife over their children's head.

"Ditto" Quinn whispered back.

**AN – Feeling romantic and mushy today... SORRY I haven't updated my OC story.. I am writing it slowly but surely, I just need it to be perfect! This is dedicated to my Quinn, who is also writing a story... HerQuinn search that.. (such a cutie right) I Love You Baby x**


End file.
